Liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses have numerous advantages, such as thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc., and are widely used. In the market, most of the LCD apparatuses are backlight type LCD apparatuses including a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a backlight module. Operational principle of the LCD panel is that liquid crystal molecules are positioned between two substrates paralleled each other, and a driving voltage is applied to two substrates to control orientation of the liquid crystal molecules, further reflecting light rays of the backlight module and generating images.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) apparatuses currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power dissipation, good image quality, high production yield, and other properties. The TFT-LCD apparatus includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and transparency electrodes on relative inner sides of the above substrates. A liquid crystal molecule layer is positioned between the two substrates. In an existing LCD panel, the CF substrate is front (in here, “front” is defined as angle of human eye 20), and the TFT substrate is correspondingly behind. The CF substrate includes a black matrix layer regarded as a shading layer, to avoid leakage of the background light and improve brightness of the panel.
With the development of technology, the LCD panel of the TFT-LCD apparatuses appears borderless design. To be specific, the TFT substrate is front (in here, “front” is a same as the above “front”, and also is defined as angle of human eye), and the CF substrate is behind. Therefore, the shading layer cannot avoid leakage of the background light, and brightness of the LCD panel cannot be improved.